Letters From Mars
by Stephen Ratliff
Summary: An exchange caused by the movie between the Spocks and T'Pring


Routing Source: T'Pring, Vulcan Relocation Center, Utopia Plantae, Mars

Routing Destination: Commander Spock, USS Enterprise, NCC-1701

Peace and Long Life, Commander Spock

It has been some time since I've been able to contact you, since that regrettable incident where my elder brother, Sorlak, was injured following his most inappropriate comments to you. As you may recall, my parents imposed a silence between our families in the aftermath of that incident. This unfortunate decision cut off contact between us, despite our betrothal. The contract has never been rescinded, however.

I was on Mars at the time of the end of Vulcan, unlike the rest of the family, and with the current number of known surviving Vulcans being only nine thousand, two hundred, forty-seven, it is incumbent upon us to assure the survival of our species. As such it I am inquiring as to your availability at your first pon farr.

Live Long and Prosper,

T'Pring

* * *

Routing Source: Commander Spock, USS Enterprise, NCC-1701

Routing Destination: Ambassador Sarek, Vulcan Embassy, Earth

Peace and Long Life, honored father

I hope I am not intruding on your work, but I have an issue of a personal nature that has come up. It seems that our understanding of the contract with T'Pring was erroneous. Nyota is most upset in discovering this. Apparently she read my mail, and I'm to blame. If you can assist me in detangling this mess, I would be in your debt.

Live Long and Prosper

Spock

* * *

Routing Source: Ambassador Sarek, Vulcan Embassy, Earth

Routing Destination: Ambassador Spock, Vulcan Relocation Center, Utopia Plantae, Mars

Peace and Long Life, my not quite son

I wish to commend for your continued efforts in obtaining a new Vulcan Homeworld. Unfortunately, Iota Leonis III will not be it. I understand that it has already been colonized. However, Earth is willing to let us use Mars for the foreseeable future, including modifications to the existing terra forming matrix.

As you are on Mars, perhaps you may be able to solve an issue with younger Spock. It seems that T'Pring is attempting to restore his betrothal to her, a betrothal long thought abandoned. His current relationship is stressed by this attempt. Perhaps you can share some insight with him and assist in the negotiations to end this stress?

Live Long and Prosper

Sarek

* * *

Routing Source: Ambassador Spock, Vulcan Relocation Center, Utopia Plantae, Mars

Routing Destination: Commander Spock, USS Enterprise, NCC-1701

Greetings

I find myself unable to use the traditional greeting, nor closing, with you.

Our father has contacted me in regards to T'Pring. I am to understand that she has taken recent events as a reason to renew her betrothal. I find this somewhat fascinating as in my time she chose to challenge our betrothal due to our becoming a legend among our people, a condition that you are already well on your way to.

I will be meeting T'Pring on your and father's behalf. How shall I convey your position in this matter?

Good Luck

Spock

* * *

Routing Source: Commander Spock, USS Enterprise, NCC-1701

Routing Destination: Ambassador Spock, Vulcan Relocation Center, Utopia Plantae, Mars

Peace and Long Life

I find no such restriction as to the traditional salutations. It is illogical that you would, given that you have already surpassed me. If either of us shouldn't use them, I should be that person.

Please inform T'Pring that I have no intention of consummating our relationship. She lost me when she went silent after I responded to her brother's comments with my fist.

I find I'm in need of additional advice. It seems that Nyota is most upset at my recent exchanges. While I am encouraged that you are undertaking will end T'Pring's claim, it is unfortunate that as Chief Communications Officer, Nyota can read my mail. In your long life, perhaps you might have a way to sooth her in the meantime that I might employ?

Live Long and Prosper

Spock

* * *

Routing Source: Ambassador Spock, Vulcan Relocation Center, Utopia Plantae, Mars

Routing Destination: Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, USS Enterprise, NCC-1701

Peace and Long Life

It has come to my attention that you are intercepting diplomatic communication. This is a reminder of Regulation 73.25

Live Long and Prosper

Ambassadors Spock and Sarek

* * *

Routing Source: Ambassador Sarek, Vulcan Embassy, Earth

Routing Destination: Ambassador Spock, Vulcan Relocation Center, Utopia Plantae, Mars

Peace and Long Life

I have not heard from you in a while.

I believe that you have received a copy of the offer of Earth's government to give Vulcans partial title to Mars. It seems quiet suitable, given the recalculations of Doctor Sovar as to the climate alterations already ongoing. I find it fascinating that someone forgot to carry a one, resulting in an average final Mars temperature only 1 degree less than that of old Vulcan. Such mathematical error in such a large terra forming project is no doubt unprecedented.

I am given to understand that negotiations with T'Pring are going well. At least that is what I told Lieutenant Uhura when she inquired. Please make sure to inform young Spock of your status in the negotiations soon.

Live Long and Prosper

Sarek

* * *

Routing Source: Ambassador Spock, Olympus Mons Retreat Center, Mars

Routing Destination: Ambassador Sarek, Vulcan Embassy, Earth

Peace and Long Life

I regret my recent inability to respond to your messages, Father. Pon farr arrived most unexpectantly last week, for me. Fortunately, T'Pring was willing to transfer her obligation, and I have emerged well from it.

As such, I shall be shortly informing Commander Spock that he may proceed without concern for his prior obligation, as soon as I envision the proper phrasing to do so.

In regards to the recent offer of Mars, I believe acceptance is proper. While there is a sizable human population on Mars, it is not so great that we need worry about the expected Vulcan population being out numbered. Per the most recent count, the surviving members of the species has reached ten thousand once again. Doctor Boyce believes an increase in the natural increase rate can be expected over the next year or so. His study appears sound.

Live Long and Prosper

Spock

* * *

Routing Source: Ambassador Spock, Olympus Mons Retreat Center, Mars

Routing Destination: Commander Spock, USS Enterprise NCC-1701

Routing by way of: Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, USS Enterprise NCC-1701

Peace and Long Life

I have managed to solve your dilemma regarding your prior commitment with T'Pring. As she pointed out, at the point where our timelines split, we both existed, and the contract had been signed. As such, it was binding on us both.

I did point out that in my timeline, she did break the betrothal, but as we are before that time, T'Pring managed to convince me that she had not yet broken it. Thus, she had a choice, much like the case of Sepek and Sepak gave T'Rea a choice.

I spent the next few days attempting to argue out your betrothal on your behalf. Most fortunately for us both, T'Pring accepted that you had other plans and decided on myself just as my pon farr hit, most unexpectantly. I had not expected another pon farr for another two years.

As it had been decided that birth control be foregone by all Vulcans, I expect that T'Pring may have additional news when she returns from the doctor in an hour or so.

Live Long and Prosper

Spock

* * *

Routing Source: Commander Spock, USS Enterprise NCC-1701

Routing Destination: Ambassador Sarek, Vulcan Embassy, Earth

Peace and Long Life

Father, you have heard the news from Mars in regards to T'Pring. The timing of the news was quite apt. Nyota has accepted my proposal. Unfortunately the timing could have been better, and Nyota is currently in Sickbay recovering from the results of my pon farr on her. I do not recommend the course of attempting to suppress pon farr in the hopes of good news.

Live Long and Prosper

Spock

* * *

Routing Source: Commander Spock, USS Enterprise NCC-1701

Routing Destination: Ambassador Spock and T'Pring, Olympus Mons Retreat Center, Mars

Peace and Long Life

Having heard of your recent bonding and forthcoming blessing, Nyota informs me it is traditional to send one's family their best wishes. So, to paraphrase an old Earth blessing ...

May all bless you and keep you

May the sun shine upon you

May the world be gracious to you

May all turn their face toward you and give you piece.

Live Long and Prosper

Spock


End file.
